Burning Heart X Dbz
by RebelKnight90
Summary: When a wish is made on the dragonballs, Goku and others must team together once again to defeat this New foe. Though the power of 2 super saiyan gods seems useless, so Whis enlists some "Outside" help.
1. prologue

Episode 0/Prologue

Yunzabit heights has always been known for its harsh cold temperatures, but hidden away deep in the freezing mountains, trouble is brewing. A woman awaits inside of a secret base hidden within a mountain cave, glancing at data on a computer screen.

"So close," says the strange woman, "just a little more, and my research will be complete."

She grabs hold of a bag, looking inside to reveal seven starred orbs that glow a golden light. She goes to the outside and places he balls on the ground. She steps back with a evil smile as she holds out her hands toward the seven orbs.

"Arise, eternal dragon," she shouts as the balls retain a constant glow, with the light shooting into the sky to form a large, green scaled dragon. Shenron had appeared before her, lowly growling before speaking.

"You, who have summoned me, I shall grant you one wish, and one wish only, now tell me so I may take my leave," says Shenron.

To her, his presence was intimidating. She had never seen a dragon quite like shenron before. He was larger than the normal scale dragons that was inhabited on earth. She swallowed hard trying to form her worlds.

"My father fell victim to his own obsession with the saiyan, called Goku," she states.

"And you wish for your father to return?" asks the dragon.

"No, I could care less about him being alive. What I want is revenge. I wish for the DNA of the strongest being this universe the z fighters has ever faced."

The dragons eyes glow red, as he tries to fulfill the strange girls wish, but sadly, the wish could not be fulfilled. Her expression turned into rage, as she was confused why he couldn't fulfill the wish she had so desired. The truth was, there was no DNA left of Goku's opponents as they were vaporized to where nothing was left. She felt her blood start to boil from anger, so she thinks of a different wish.

"Give me the DNA of a being of immense power, none of like which Goku has ever seen, whose danger knows no bounds."

Shenron tries to fulfill the wish, stating that it would take some time to find, but it would be granted. His eyes glow red, and a severed arm appears before the strange woman. She is astounded that the wish had finally come true, but could this being really be strong enough to fight Goku? The data would tell her once all formulas have been put in place.

"Your wish has been granted…Farewell." The dragon bursts into a flash of light and the balls scatter in different directions. The woman wraps the arm in a cloth, carrying it back into her Lab. She places it into a large tank, which causes the tissue in the arm to twitch.

She looks at the charts, noticing activity already starting within the tank. Soon, she could imply the other sets of DNA to complete her greatest achievement. _Soon Goku, you will remember what it means to fear the name Gero,_ She thought.

Elsewhere, deep in the reaches of space, a strange cat looking creature and a tall man with a ring around his head are enjoying a lovely spread of parfaits prepared for them from Earth.

"What a lovely assortment of flavors, wouldn't you say lord Beerus?" Says the taller of the two.

The cat creature pays no mind to the words of his servant, only keeps trying a bite of each flavor to find his favorite. The Servant lets out a sigh, realizing that he was being ignored.

"If only you listened as well as you eat," he whispers.

"I heard that, Whis," he says after taking a bite of the strawberry parfait. Beerus licks his lips, savoring the flavor before finishing the rest. He sets the bowl down and looks at his servant. "Just because you like the food, doesn't mean you have to give commentary of every dish we receive from those earthlings."

Whis suddenly felt uneasy, feeling something he had never felt before, at least, not for a very long time. Beerus notices Whis staring off into the distance, becoming very annoyed.

"And you say I'm not paying attention?!" He screams.

 _No, there's no way this can be happening. Their kind are bound by another dimension._ Whis could tell that things weren't normal, feeling a temporary hole within dimensions. It didn't take long for Beerus to catch on as the tear could be felt by every deity, from king kai to the supreme kai.

The Supreme Kai and elder Kai could fell it on the world of the Kai's. Supreme Kai didn't know what to make of it, but the Elder Kai knew that it would be dangerous for Goku or Vegeta to tangle with this particular enemy. Only, the enemy hadn't even come forth yet.

King Kai had connected to Whis and Supreme Kai, hoping to clarify on what they were feeling. Whis concurred that there was indeed a tear between this universe and another, but how it happened was another question that no one had the answer to.

"So you mean to say that this being isn't even from this dimension?" asks King Kai.

"Precisely," Whis replies, "They are from a dimension far from our own. I've only come across them one time. Having one here should be impossible due to the dimensions being separated."

"Could they really be that powerful to break through dimensions?" Supreme Kai asks.

"Perhaps," replies Elder Kai, "Remember, both Majin Buu and Gotenks were able to break the dimensions between earth and the hyperbolic time chamber. If this being is stronger than either of them, then it could be possible."

Whis looked further into where the being was being held, but could no longer locate the energy signature that it was giving off. Whis knew there was time to prepare for this threat, but Goku and vegeta would not be enough for this unseen enemy.

"Please excuse me for a moment, Lord Beerus," Whis insisted.

Beerus had not paid attention to the conversation. To his surprise, he asks Whis where he was rushing off to, with Whis only to reply, "There is some business I have to attend to."


	2. Episode 1

**Episode 1- Welcome To…Earth?**

One year has passed since the end of the two millennia long war, and Alex had finally begun to feel at ease. The devastation caused by Rellik and his band of Darklings had almost been repaired, but the trauma still had the inhabitants scared. Alex steps to the second story window, seeing his younger sister playing with Sonya, while Sonya's boyfriend Anko looked on. Two identical twins, Kenji and Renji, further their skills by training with the teenage fighting genius, Shamus. More of the gang sit under a shady tree, relaxing like they had always wanted.

Alex hears a knock at the door, and standing in his door is Akaya, the love of his life, as well as a darkling. The Raven haired beauty walks toward him with a smile, seeming like she's hiding something.

"What's with the giddy smile?" asks the suspicious Pyrohunter, walking toward her playfully. She greets him with a kiss before handing him a box. "What's this for?"

"Well, all this peace and quiet had me thinking," She said, "Things may not always be like this, so, I wanted you to have this, so you can think of me when you're in a tight spot."

Alex opens the box to find a spiked bracelet, but not made of normal Earth fibers. She admits that it took some time to get all the right materials, but each was made from the same leather as Alex's battle gear. It was made so it wouldn't burn when he transformed. From the moment he seen it, he immediately loved it. He thanked her with another kiss, but she breaks away and runs toward the door. He tosses the box onto the bed and attempts to run after her. He begins to second guess his action, and decides to grab the bracelet to put it on. As he turns back around, an uninvited guest blocks the doorway. Alex could tell this guy was no normal civilian by any means. The ring around his head and his clothes were a dead giveaway that he was from a different world. Alex gets into battle stance, trying to get a read on his stalker.

"My, this world is different, much more depressing than what I'm used to," says Whis

"Just who the hell are you?"

"Such tacky décor, it's a good thing I don't live here."

Alex rushes his mystery invader, but his speed seems impossible to track, and his aura is even more difficult to see. Before the young warrior could turn around, Whis appears behind him, delivering a chop to his neck. Alex feels short of breath before passing out in one hit.

"My, for someone so young, he's very strong. I'm surprised he almost saw me." The invader didn't seem to worried about backup. He had no intention of staying. He picks up the unconscious Alex and taps his staff onto the floor of the room. A bright light flashes that catches Akaya's attention, and the first on the scene is Raijin, the former Lightning Raider king who also trained Alex to control his power. He notices a small burn mark in the center of the floor. Everyone else makes it up to the room and is astonished that Alex was nowhere to be seen. Akaya's emotions began to build up inside, tears forming in the hazel eyes that Alex fell in love with. Raijin could notice that this kind of power DIDN'T belong to a Pyrohunter.

"Where's my brother?" Asks Kira, another Pyrohunter with strong power, but not as advanced as either of her brothers. She had a lot of Alex's features, like the confidence, and the same eyes and nose. But their hair color is what separated them, along with the age diffence. Her hair had a golden brown look where Alex's hair was a darker shade of brown.

No one had an answer. All they could do was look at the burned floor and wonder, where could he have gone?

Whis arrives with Alex on a similar, but somewhat different planet, leaving him in an alleyway without any explaination as to why or how he got here. He only wonders if the unconscious warrior will be of any use to them, or will he falter to this unseen enemy. Whis vanishes before he has a chance at being discovered by Alex, or anyone else.

As soon as he is gone, Alex begins to move, slowly opening his eyes and rising to his feet. The pain shoots through his muscles from the force of the hit. He never expected anyone to be able to take him down as quick as his attacker did. He had no way of knowing if his friends were involved or even if they were alive. He looks at the spiked bracelet that Akaya gave to him a short while ago, hoping that she was unharmed.

Alex wonders into the open streets, hoping to find some hint as to where he might be. He notices a sign that says Ginger Town, definitely not a town that he was familiar with. As he continued to observe, the world was also one that he wasn't familiar with.

"Where the heck am I?" He asked himself. He knew this couldn't be heaven, and it looked too common to be hell. His eyes burned with curiosity as he seen wolf like creatures actually walking with people. The confused warrior cracks his neck as the townspeople begin to stare at the strange clothing he was wearing. Alex began to look at the wandering eyes, realizing that his outfit was out of place among them. He tries to get out of sight as quick as possible, but the quicker he moved, the more it seemed like people kept appearing. A few of the townspeople begin to follow the young warrior much to his dismay. He could see a hungry look in their eyes, an all too familiar hungry look. As he took a second look, every civilian had that look.

While the young newcomer was getting "accustomed" to this new planet, two of the inhabitants begin to descend from the sky. One of the two had white hair, and wore a green combat outfit, while the other had a spiky hairdo with an orange and blue outfit. One thing they shared is…they were kids.

"So Trunks, why does your mom what you to shop here?" asked the spiky haired youngster.

"Mom said this place has things that West city doesn't," he explains, "but why it had to be us, I'll never guess."

Trunks pulls out a piece of paper with a list of items needed for his mother, Bulma. Since his dad was off training with his traveling companions dad, Goku, he and Goten were left to pick up the slack. "By the way, Goten, does your mom know you came with me?"

Goten just smiled, "Well…..Not exactly."

"You didn't tell her?"

"Well, if I told her that we were coming to Ginger town, she would have said no, So I told her I was going to Gohan's house."

"Ugh, if she finds out, I'm not taking any blame."

Alex was surrounded by hundreds of people, each with the desire to tear into the warrior. His eyes were picking up energy, glowing a black color. He knew it was Darkling energy, but to find any out here was outstanding, and unexpected. He takes to the sky as they leap at him to take a bite out of him. Alex kicks back one back down, which sends the careening newborn into several others. He forms two fireballs in his hand and releases them with quick succession. Eight of them are incinerated by the explanding explosion, which manages to catch Goten's attention. He taps Trunks on the shoulder, who looks up to more explosions going off through the town, but they couldn't sense any energy behind the explosions. Both were eager to check it out, especially since they were the first ones to catch it.

On a familiar lookout high in the sky, the Namekian Piccolo could sense the explosions from all the way up there. He remembered Ginger town all too well, as it was the place where he first encountered Cell, before he made himself complete. He remembered the death and destruction that it left behind and the numbers racking up this time were starting to match it. Piccolo could see everything that was happening, as well as the guardian of the Earth, Dende.

"This is bad, Piccolo," Dende says to the former half guardian, "So many people in a short amount of time. It's worse than the story of when Cell rampaged the town."

"Yes, but something isn't right about it," Piccolo states. He notices that the young warrior is only defending himself, but didn't recognize anything about him. The weirdest thing about it was the people of Ginger town were hostile, which was never the case except when the black water mist was released on the earth. The black water mist had been long since destroyed after that event with Garlic jr.

"Your right," Dende agrees, "Everyone is acting like monsters."

Piccolo noticed two energies in the area, and started to worry. The two were strong but there was no telling how bad the slaughter was going to get. He would just have to hope that Goten and Trunks would have the sense to leave if necessary.

Alex was starting to feel overrun by the large horde of Darklings crowding him. Soon, everyone began to jump on top of him, trying to bite him. Alex struggles to get free, but finds it impossible. Smoke begins to form from underneath the bodies of the Darklings, and a vortex of fire erupts from the ground. Goten and Trunks leap back from the blast, just narrowly avoiding harm. As the eruption ceases, they see only one person remaining, Alex, along with the reduced rubble that use to be Ginger Town. No life for miles except the three of them. Alex looks up and notices them floating in the sky. Goten and Trunks get angry that someone could be so heartless to kill innocent human beings.

"That monster," Trunks roars, trying to hold back his rage, only for Goten to transform into a super saiyan. Trunks smiles as he transforms as well. "My thoughts exactly, Goten."

Both half-saiyans charge the Teenage warrior, trying to deliver a punch and a kick only to be blocked on both accounts. The force of each blow caused a shockwave that echoed in the sky. Piccolo watched the battle from the lookout, as Dende wondered if Piccolo should interfere. Piccolo tells him that right now, there is no need, as whoever Goten and Trunks were fighting has nothing against Goten and Trunks. Until it proved otherwise, he would not interfere. Goten leaps down from the sky, trying to catch him off guard, with a kick, only to be caught and thrown into his friend. Trunks gets back to his feet, and immediately fires an energy blast only for Alex to easily catch it. The energy felt different than what Alex knew of, no element to feel from, it was pure energy. He crushes the blast with one clinch of his fist.

"How can he do that?" Trunks asked.

"We have to beat him," Goten declared, "or else he'll do the same thing to the rest of Earth."

That sentence shocked Alex, "What did you say?" he asked. Neither one acknowledged his question, both entered the same stance in a mirror like image. Both start to emit a blue like ball from their hands. "KA…ME…HA…ME…"

 _Could this really be earth,_ he wondered, but it looked nowhere close to the earth that he was used to. His mind was too distracted to hear them scream, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" as they released their combined attack. Only when it was ten inches from his face did he notice the attack coming toward him. With no time to react, he was hit full force from their combined Kamehameha wave.

"Serves you right," Trunks mocked. Goten cheered as the battle had reached an apparent end, only it wasn't over. The smoke settled and Alex was unharmed without so much as a scratch.

"B-but that's impossible," screamed Goten, that was our most powerful attack.

Alex looks up at them with a more serious expression. The only thing in his mind is he can't kill them, whatever it takes.

"I've had it with this smug jerk," Trunks said, "Are you ready Goten?"

Goten nodded, as they land side by side, with both arms extended away from the other. Alex was confused by their gesture, thinking it was a form of distraction again. They begin walking closer. Fusion was their last hope, and they knew it. "Fuuuuu…sion Ha!" As their fingertips touch, Alex is blinded by a white light, but when it fades, he notices that the other two are gone, but someone else stands in their place, wearing a strange jacket that he had never seen before. The new fighter only smiles as a gold aura appears around him with his longer hair flowing behind him.

"Oh yeah, the grim reaper of justice is here, and he's ready to smack that smug look off your face."

Gotenks is confident, but what tricks does Alex have up his sleeve? Does the young Pyrohunter have what it takes to tangle with a supped up super saiyan 3, or will he meet his end before he can make it home? Next time: Episode 2- Time to blaze, Alex vs Gotenks.


End file.
